Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire.
Related Art
JP 2010-264962 A discloses a pneumatic tire which is manufactured by taking into account of rough road traveling performance. On side portions of the pneumatic tire, two kinds of blocks are alternately and repeatedly formed in a tire circumferential direction.